I'll be Here for You: I know
by ChakletMilk
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, now a beautiful woman, and even soon to be bride of Naruto Uzumaki. None know of her pregnancy and now is worried for the safety of her unborn child. A war is rumored and Hinata is called out to a mission. What if romance wasn't the key to everything, but yet the love of a mother...
1. Chapter 1: I know

It's been six years since the war of the Shinobi, many have lost lives doing so and many were called heroes. The newer generations were still being taught at Konoha academy, though it was rebuilt afterwards to ensure security. Homes were also reconstructed for larger capacities of a new war too. The 11 heroes were soon separating as they got older and met new people or even surprised their lovers. For many, Nenji and Tenten were married two years ago, Lee was now teaching a successful school of Taijutsu, Sasuke came back but served a year of commitment, Sakura became a great medical ninja, Ino opened her own flower shop as well as teaching young girls how to attract. Choji became a great cook for the new restaurant that opened just down the block from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, Shikamaru became Jounin as well as getting his first team, Kiba is in training with Akamaru to become stronger, and Shino is now an assistant for Sakura due to his great abilities for finding newer medicines. For Hinata, she's becoming a new member of the Uzumaki family soon in a few months...

"Naruto..." She whispered silently, her breath soft and stable. The byakugan was useful during this time, her techniques were more advanced and she saw the other chakra flow was slowly forming. The sight of her image pleased her as she unzipped her jacket below her belly; in a years' time, the creature that feeds on her will now expand into her seed. As she rubbed her belly, the only thing that she could think about was, would Naruto be able to take care of her and his unborn child?

She rushed the zipper over her chest just as shy as the door opened to a smiling Sakura.  
"The Hokage wants to see you."  
She held the smile on her lips peculiarly, almost like a reflection of Sai's "smile". Before she managed to slip a word out, Sakura closed the door impatiently and left for her own missions.  
"Wish me luck Naruto..." the words came out flat, the slight glance of her image blurred as she skimmed away.

At the Office...

The village was slowly in process of being repaired, rising from their war from their other rivaling neighbors. For the last few months, Konoha has been under construction which explained why there were walls of streets peeling, fading, and the dim chance of being in war again. None wanted to believe it, but Lady Tsunade had drafted their top ninjas under instructions to protect their village. The ANBU squads were also seen frequently on the village grounds, and for the worst, Naruto was one of the top ninja…

Her body stopped shy of the door, she remembered when she was only a small Genin; her group consisting of her old sensei Kurenai Yūhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Amburame, and herself, Hinata Hyūga.

She glanced back briefly before entering to find Lady Tsunade's back facing her and eyes lingering off to the working villagers outside.

"So you made it" She crossed her arms across her chest, her body still not facing Hinata.

She stayed still, not responding, only listening as she gripped onto a necklace Naruto had given her on their anniversary; silver chains entwining a locket, just not any, Naruto made it.

"I'm assuming you've already heard." She paused to gaze at the floor. "Konoha is going to be attacked again, and by the looks of it, we need reinforcement and security." Her voice grew a pitch harsher, "And that's why I need you Hyūga." She turned around to lock eyes with her. "You'll be assigned on a mission along with your childhood team. Since your team was qualified to cooperate clean and Guy's team separated so you're my only option." She cocked a brow, "I'm assuming you'll be able to find Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino near the gate."

She gripped harder onto the locket as she heard their names. She hasn't seen Kiba or Shino roughly two years since her first date with Naruto after a rough day of practicing their courage to admit their love. Soon they began to date but after a month or two, their little secret grew into a gossip spot for Ino and Sakura.

Tsunade walked over to Hinata and stopped just shy of her, she took a dilapidated folder, "Here, everything you'll need is in this folder." She bit her bottom lip glancing away ever so slightly, "Oh, and keep an eye for anything suspicious."

"I'll do my best" She responded, the meager hesitance reflecting off her. Just as Hinata was close to leaving, the words of Lady Tsunade were recorded perfectly on her mind,

"Take care of yourself…"


	2. Chapter 2: We meet Again

**Hello! Please excuse my writing and the lateness of the chapter. I have only watched up to episode 50 of the Naruto Shippuden series, so please don't spam me with hate! ^^ Also, remember, if there is anything in particular you want me to address or modify to the story about a glitch, don't hesitate to review or even message! **

**Lots of Love - ChakletMilk**

I'll be Here for You Chapter 2: We meet again

Most of the days, villagers were trading spices with each other and the streets were crowded with certain festivals, trading blocks, and special events. But that was the past, now a day, they were saving and storing for future references. The past has been history, and people were slowly collapsing from their fear. Everything has changed...

She walked by, pushing through the wave of customers at a series of auctions that arrived just this morning. They were selling a lingo of goods from utensils, exotic foods, medical supplies, to antiques. It's been quiet compared to the Konoha before their last war; although some acted the same.

"Two going one! Going Twice!" A tall rather dark and muscular man in a luxurious suit held a set of baby supplies. His eyes searched for the pale eyes of a woman, Hinata. "Now you! What a beautiful sight you are, indeed!" He rubbed the little hair he had on his chin, "You must have a man in your life, and who knows what could happen." He winked making her flush and stutter replying, "Please, I'm not interested." She politely rejected him, not exchanging eye contact, and walking away as she glanced back to see him pout.

The streets of Konoha were distant and cold compared to sunrise. It was almost rare to find smiles on the sun, and it seemed that she was lucky. The tiles set on the gravel clacked together as her weight walked over them, grass was curling in, buildings were rising, and the sandy fence squished the small space of the path. Many new constructions were in process, but many were postponed. For example, since the older generations were getting married and having children, more land had to be brought down in place of homes. Aside from that, Konoha's population has been growing in triples, but the sand village still came to visit.

Far from a blur, Hinata squinted just barely making out a blond spiked male, rather handsome and much mature complimenting the ocean blue gleam in his eyes. A small shiver ran down her spine and a quiver sprouted on her lips as the mere glance of someone else came into view; three others to be exact. It was too late to turn back, too late to run and hide, and too late disappear from her very fear. A meager white shade slowly came dashing in her direction and began to grow as it got closer. She tried to skim away and dodge the heavy leap of the overly grown dog, but failed instantly crashing on the cement pavement with a "thud". It barked twice with an 'awe' feeling while his tail danced along. She gave a meager smile as the white coat displayed a sparkling hue in the sunlight. He sat only a small distant away from her, too close for comfort. Akamaru hesitated to crawl back as he heard a low growl; the only one she remembers from years ago. Her gaze met with the blond male, a hooded stranger, and a familiar grin. At that point, her heart started racing, almost loud enough for them to hear, cheeks flushing with a cherry pint, and the temperature of her skin rising.

"Sorry about that Hinata." His grin now replaced with a friendly smile. She glanced at his tan hand and back at his completion before returning the smile. As she brushed herself back up, now facing with company, she was tried not to stare, but she couldn't stop gazing in 'awe' as she refused to look away.

First with the grinning welcome; coffee bed head hair falling just at his jaw line and bangs barely slicked back bringing out a muscular look, brown ruffled eyes, not just any, almost beast like, a light golden tone probably from missions late out in the afternoon, two stretched umber triangles on the cherries of his cheeks, an unzipped Jounin jacket with ragged arm holes, a black fishnet cam, black Capri's with the set of the kunai bag, and navy blue opened toe shoes.

The hooded stranger kept still, yet his distinguishing clothing agreed with him; a long defining nose, dark sunglasses, a black bandana covering his mouth up to the bridge of his nose resembling to Kakashi's, a couple of dark brown strands fell from his slicked hair, he wore a hero mossy green cape, the hoodie another shade lighter than the rest, a simple grey cam, identical navy blue Capri's with the same set of a kunai pouch, and ankle high boots.

"It-It-It's o-okay" She slowly stuttered barely pronouncing the phrase. She felt watched, the same eyes of someone she feared she would've lost, the one she went through for all these years, the one who she fought for, the one who she loves; Naruto. She tried to quickly look into the same eyes of his, her eyes asking for hunger of his love. He looked away not wanting to be in her position, not wanting to feel the same pain they went through. Their relationship was cracking before Konoha's recent war, his mother died, the last Uzumaki left of him, so he took it out on her; they didn't want to talk as much, they didn't want to sleep close in the same bed, they just didn't want anything. A recent struggle of their rumored 'love' was a dim lost hope, their grade friends tried everything to set it back together, but it was not their business. Yet they are still engaged, they thought it would still work out, but didn't want to talk about it. They only acted as friends… But just a week ago, Naruto confessed to try again, they did make 'love', but was it really 'love'? Anyone can do it, but it takes time to actually feel the same as your partner. For Hinata, she's trying everything in her power, even holding his seed, but Naruto was still lost. They're like the yin and yang; two different bodies, but if you put effort, anything can happen.

Kiba and Shino looked startled by their actions, and yet they kept quite. The atmosphere growing of sins; without darkness, you can't have light. Minutes flowed by, Naruto still stubborn, and Hinata clutching onto the anniversary necklace; her feelings on the verge of bursting out. They didn't agree to look at each other, but Kiba broke the silence,

"Hinata we need to get going," He spread the words awkwardly nudging Shino.

Shino stared at him for a while until he got the drift and continued the sentence, "We don't want to keep Lady Tsunade waiting on us," he kept his arms folded until he walked away with Kiba following behind and an Akamaru waiting on Hinata. She stared down at Akamaru with eyes of waiting, she glance once more at Naruto who never tried to look at her, and left with tears flowing gently…

…At Kiba's Home…

The place was decorated with many Japanese plants on every stand visible, every corridor was standing with portraits of friends and family, doors were a soft brown, the walls crème, and the tiles were light grey. Akamaru lied on a bright orange pillow, Shino sat next to Kiba with the same colored brown table between them and Hinata.

"So, the folder?" Shino said with the similar position as Kiba.

"Wait," Hinata searched for the folder inside a green bag. "Here" She set the folder on the table in front.

They all stare in unison for what seemed like forever,

"I'm guessing this has information on the routes to take" Kiba rested his chin over his hand on the table.

"Not exactly" Shino protested.

"Then what?!" Kiba replied annoyed.

"It's too, too, direct." He gave Kiba a look, "We'll just have to look."

"Wait!" Hinata pleaded, she looked at both of them with a sigh, "What if it's a trap?"

"Why would Lady Tsunade do that?" Kiba questioned raising a brow.

Shino never hesitated to pick the folder up as both of the teammates looked at him with a nervous gulp and biting lips. He looked up to find Hinata eagerly leaning over the table and Kiba's arms covered in goose bumps. As Shino opened the folder he looked startled, with trembling hands and a cracking voice as he told the eager members, "its information to the Sound Village"


End file.
